With the development of the display technology, the liquid crystal display (LCD) possesses properties of small volume and low power consumption. Therefore, it has been favored by the users. The Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology is directly to manufacture the gate driver circuit or the gate driver IC on the Thin Film Transistor Array (TFT Array) to replace the externally connected driver IC which is manufactured with the CMOS. In the GOA technology, the driver IC can be directly manufactured at the periphery of the display panel. The manufacture procedures are less, and the production cost is lower. Moreover, the integration of the TFT-LCD display panel is higher so that the display panel can be thinner. The thin film transistor gate voltage supply circuit according to prior art generally supplies the voltage VGH with a fixed value to the gate of the thin film transistor for driving the thin film transistor to work. However, the drift of the threshold voltage VTH between the gate and the source of the thin film transistor along with the temperature is relatively larger. As the ambient temperature is lower than the preset temperature (such as −10° C.), the variation of the VTH of the thin film transistor is larger. In low temperature condition, as the thin film transistor gate voltage supply circuit according to prior art generally supplies the fixed voltage VGH to the gate of the thin film transistor, which can lead to that the VGH is smaller than VTH. Consequently, the thin film transistor cannot normally work, and ultimately the display panel cannot normally display.